


No One Hears You Scream

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Denna, Kahlan and Richard never escape leaving Denna to break Kahlan for the Lord Rahl.  To teach the confessor how to become a willing and complaint pet before Darken Rahl makes her his queen for the confessor heirs she could provide him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Hears You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I thought I would post it now for littlewoobie116's birthday :D enjoy it bb

"You try to scream, but no one hears you.”

Deep down she had always known it was a suicide mission but her love for Richard forced her to go anyway. Though she told herself it was her duty to protect the Seeker, everyone knew the truth. Denna had laughed at her as she was chained as stripped. There was no escape this torture. There would be no life after this. Of that, Kahlan was certain.

She had not seen Richard since her arrival at the temple. Denna seemed smart enough to keep them apart. Kahlan had no idea how long she had been there; time seemed to all blend together. Whether hours or days, weeks or months; Kahlan could not tell, she was a slave to Denna and her sisters. She ate when they brought her food and drank when they gave her water. There was nothing for her but the pain of their agiels.

She tried so hard to keep from showing weakness. Her lip bled from biting down to stop her screams as Denna pressed the agiel to her flesh. The blonde woman brought her lips to the shell of Kahlan’s ear and purred. “You can try to hold back but in the end, everyone screams and no one will hear you but me.” 

Stiffly, Kahlan shook her head and shifted her weight in the iron shackles. The cold metal cut into her wrists and she could feel the blood dripping down her arms. “No,” the Confessor said as defiantly as she could despite the broken tone to her voice. “I will not break.”

The Mord’Sith smirked. “It time you will. No one can resist the pain forever and then you will kneel before the Lord Rahl and swear loyalty. Once that is done, Lord Rahl has vowed to take you to his bed. He so desires a confessor child and one of his own blood would be a force to be reckoned with.”

Images of Darken Rahl assaulted her mind and she felt sick. That monster would never touch her. She would not break. She could not let him have a confessor heir. “Never,” she hissed, slamming her forehead against Denna’s and watching with pride as the other woman reeled backwards.

Once she caught her balance, Denna backhanded Kahlan across the face with the agiel. She smirked as the brunette swung in the chains as she dangled inches off the floor. Kahlan knew she had made a mistake angering the Mord’Sith but she did not care. She had to escape. She had to find Richard. Together they could get through anything. They were unstoppable.

Glaring defiantly at the other woman, Kahlan resigned herself to the pain. She would endure it. She would do what she had to in order to survive. They could break her body but she vowed they would never break her mind. “You are a stubborn one,” Denna said as she circled Kahlan like a hawk would it’s prey. Lightly she pressed the agiel to Kahlan’s shoulder, smirking when the brunette’s whole body would stiffen and twitch with the pain. “Had you been brought to us when you were younger, you would have made an excellent Mord’Sith, Kahlan. It’s always the kind and stubborn ones that are the hardest to break.” Denna smirked, trailing the agiel along Kahlan’s ribs before continuing. “Once they break though, those are the most talented Sisters of the Agiel.”

When the Mord’Sith pressed the agiel harder to her ribs, Kahlan cried out in pain as she felt the bones break. As much as she wanted to prove Denna wrong, she couldn’t. A scream tore from her throat as the agonizing tendrils of magic from the agiel spread through her body. Nothing have ever hurt that much.

By the time Denna had finished with her, Kahlan could barely open her eyes. Her throat was raw from screaming and her entire body ached from the agiel. There was nothing but pain and misery. Kahlan couldn’t help but wonder if this was what the Underworld was like. Surely the torments of the Keeper were not even this bad.

She hung limp in the chains as the sound of Denna’s boots grew softer in the distance. She was gone for now but Kahlan knew this was only the beginning. Denna would not give up until she had broken her and as much as Kahlan wanted to deny it, she knew it was only a matter of time. The Confessor would break just as everyone does; just as Richard surely had.

That thought more than anything brought silent tears to her eyes. Physical pain she could withstand but knowing how they were hurting Richard the way they had hurt her ate at her. This was all her fault. If she hadn’t left none of this would have happened. Now they were all doomed.

Kahlan had never felt so weak. Hanging in chains all alone, tears fell from her eyes, the salty tears mixing with blood and sweat as they streamed down her face. Her long raven hair fell like a curtain around her head and for that moment she could block out the world. She would not let her captors see her cry but she was alone. When she closed her eyes Kahlan Amnell felt like the only person in the world.

No one was coming to help her. No one cared anymore. Denna would be back soon and then to pain would begin anew. Nothing would ever stop that. There was no escape the chains that held her. She would never see Richard again. For that she wept the most.  
For the love she could never have.

-

There was nothing left for her but the pain, Kahlan decided. It was just Denna and the pain. Richard had to be dead. Her one hope of defeating Darken Rahl was over. She was trapped and the whole world would suffer because of her mistake. She didn’t know if it had been weeks, months or years of torture but Kahlan no longer cared.

The longer Denna tortured her the more she forgot. Her life before Denna became less and less important with every passing day. Pleasing Denna was becoming the most important thing to her. Her thoughts were consumed with the blonde Mord’Sith. Richard was slowly becoming nothing more than a distant memory.

“Very good, Kahlan,” Denna purred as the pulled the agiel away. Kahlan hadn’t screamed and not because she was trying not to. Denna was breaking her and Kahlan no longer resisted the pain. It was merely a dull ache compared to how she felt when Denna was upset with her.

Kahlan nodded, her whole body swinging in the chains when she did so. Despite the blood dripping down her arms, Kahlan ignored the pain in her arms and wrists. There was no pain she couldn’t endure for her Mistress.

Denna took a step back and let her eyes roam over the Confessor’s bare and battered body. Kahlan had been stripped of her clothes long ago as a form of humiliation but it no longer bothered her. Denna liked seeing the results of her work with the agiel.

The Mord’Sith’s gloved hand found Kahlan’s bare breast and groped her, pinching the brunette’s nipple until Kahlan let out a noise half from pleasure and half from pain. Kahlan didn’t want to fight anymore. She just wanted to give in. “Mistress,” Kahlan moaned as Denna fondled her breast.

Denna smirked, the look on her face sending liquid fire to Kahlan’s loins. “You like when I touch you?”

When Kahlan nodded, Denna leaned in and bit her earlobe. Kahlan hissed in pleasure, her body beginning to ache for her Mistress’s touch. “Yes, Mistress Denna…”

Kahlan watched her mistress, shivers of delight running up her spine as the Mord’Sith ran her leather covered fingertips over his skin. When Denna’s gloved hand slipped between Kahlan’s folds she let out a low moan of pleasure. 

Denna leaned in and bit Kahlan’s neck as her fingers stroked the other woman’s sex. “You need this, don’t you pet? You need your Mistress.”

Kahlan couldn’t deny her need. Her hips arched into Denna’s hand as she hung in the chains. Her desire was making her blood run hot. Her mistress could do wicked things but this was the first time she had indulged in the fantasies that assaulted her mind each time she closed her eyes. She often drifted to sleep imagining herself pleasuring her mistress. Many mornings she woke with a throbbing ache between her legs what she could do nothing about. She would have pleasure when her mistress granted her pleasure.  
“Yes,” Kahlan moaned. “Please Mistress Denna.”

For a few moments Denna just stood there watching her until the Mord’Sith finally stepped backwards and shook her head. “The Lord Rahl has requested that you and not spoiled before he takes you to his bed.” She leaned in and brushed her lips against Kahlan’s before biting down hard on the other woman’s lip. “You have proven yourself, my pet. You are truly broken and Lord Rahl will be here to claim his prize very soon.”

Kahlan nodded, her raven hair falling like a curtain around her face as she swayed in the chains. “I will do as you wish, Mistress.”

“I know you will, Kahlan,” Denna purred as she reached for her agiel once more. “But there is no harm in making sure. You need to remember what will happen should you fail.” Without another word the Mord’Sith jabbed Kahlan in the stomach with the agiel. Kahlan doubled over as best she could with the chains around her wrists and gasped out in pain. 

Each strike of the agiel made Kahlan realize how much Denna cared. Her mistress was willing to endure pain to show Kahlan her place. The Confessor would not let her Mistress down. She would learn her place and never disappoint. Somehow Kahlan knew if she were to displease the Lord Rahl, Denna would suffer. She would not let that happen. No matter what it took.

It wasn’t long and Denna had Kahlan screaming again. After months of training, Denna knew all the things that made Kahlan scream the loudest. Kahlan’s voice was hoarse and her body covered in fresh bruises and blood by the time Denna sheathed her agiel once more. “You have done well, Kahlan. I’m very proud of you and I know Lord Rahl will be as well.”

Without another word the blonde Mord’Sith strode out of the room. Kahlan watched as her lithe form strode away, her braid swaying as she left the room. She closed her eyes and relaxed her weight. It was not the first time she had slept in the chains but she accepted it. If this was what her mistress desired than she would fulfill her wishes gratefully, she would do anything for Mistress Denna. Anything.


End file.
